The present embodiments relate to a patient positioning device.
Patient positioning devices that include a u-shaped undercarriage are used to transport an acute patient from the emergency room, to a radiology room for x-ray examinations, to the operating room for treatment, and finally to a patient room for the aftercare of the patient. The patient lies on a patient positioning top that is mounted to the undercarriage. The patient positioning top is affixed to the undercarriage in a detachable manner, so that the patient lying on the mounting plate can be positioned together with the patient positioning top for an x-ray examination on, for example, a computer tomography table.
DE 101 13 855 A1 discloses a patient positioning device. A transport trolley with a patient positioning top is proposed in DE 101 13 855 A1. The patient positioning top can be attached to the transport trolley in a fixable manner by the extension arms of the transport trolley. The extension arms are fastened to telescopic pillars of the transport trolley. The patient positioning top is height-adjustable by the telescopic pillars. The u- or c-shaped design of the undercarriage allows a patient lying on the mounting plate to be moved directly over, for example, a computer tomography table for an x-ray examination. By lifting the computer tomography table, the patient and the patient positioning top, which is arranged in a detachable fashion on the undercarriage, are lifted onto the computer tomography table.
The u and/or c-shaped design of the undercarriage is designed for a specific maximum length of typical computer tomography or operating tables.